The Tseng Pansy
by TheLandOfChillies
Summary: Why is Tseng standing red faced and humiliated in front of his hysterical peers? Well, it’s all down to a certain flower girl and her new pansy. Slight TsengxAerith


Summary: Why is Tseng standing red faced and humiliated in front of his hysterical peers? Well, it's all down to a certain flower girl and her new pansy. Slight TsengxAerith

Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy, just the Tseng Pansy. snickers

Now, I'm not Tseng's greatest fan, but I've always been interested in his infatuation with Aerith, and when I searched for stories of these two, I find some wonderful ones but they were all so angsty the knife in the kitchen was waving to my wrists. So I decided to actually write a light hearted ficcie to these two, because I kinda like it….in a creepy, disturbed way I quite like Stalker!Tseng, but that's for another story and another place.

Oh, and to help break my dreaded writers block. I will write some more RenoxRude soon….sometime….in the near future…..dies

The Tseng Pansy:

Another day, another month, another year.

Another hour to play Tseng's "favourite game." Chase-the ancient-around-the-flower-beds-while-trying-in-vain-to-converse-with-her-about-her-importance-to-Shinra. Not that the immaculate Turk really minded, though. It kept him young, and though he would never admit it, it also gave him the added bonus of the job: having a clear view of the flower maiden's backside, which was to eyes which had endured nights full of excoriating Shinra paper work, was a beautiful sight.

Not that Tseng could not have any woman, or man for that matter he wanted, he just found himself unable to quite look at anybody else the same way: for as it is widely said, whatever you want which is forbidden, you crave it more.

Still, placing such thoughts at the back of his mind, Tseng set one polished shoe onto the near rotten floorboards of the church which Aerith had so lovingly named her own, as his quick black eyes narrowed as he glimpsed a flash of pink kneeling within the glowing escapades of yellow and white. All of her flowers were in full bloom, and Aerith couldn't have been happier. He noticed she was working with her back turned from him, so engrossed in whatever the hell she was doing that she didn't notice the dark shape moving towards her, treading almost like a predator.

Aerith did however, feel the glare of his stare on her back, along with a well mannered cough. Instantly, it hit Aerith like a ton of bricks who was behind her, as a small smile twitched at her soft pink lips seeing as it was her old friend and former crush, Tseng.

And sure enough it was, with his shiny, raven hair sleeked back so waves tumbled to his shoulders, and his fine featured face twisted in his usual solemn expression, dressed in a dark blue uniform which had never known grease, or dust, or wrinkles. Before he even had time to announce his arrival, he was instantly interrupted by a chirpy "Don't tread on the flowers!" accompanied with a glowing smile.

Aerith had stood up, dressed in her usual attire, her favourite pink dress which hugged her body in all the right places, her small red coat, her usual rough gardening boots, and of course, her trademark pink ribbon which bounced cutely with her every movement. Her green eyes were sparkling with glee, crinkling with her grin as she seemed to be even more cheerful as usual. Tseng cocked an arched eyebrow as her reaction. Surely, was seeing him so spectacular? Damn, it must have been that new shampoo he was using. Peaches and Tropical fruit he never knew could have such an effect on women….

_Shut up brain!!!_

Coughing to desperately keep his demeanour, Tseng began his daily recital of "The Ancient Speech," which he had came to call it, seeing as it had been repeated over and over and over and over again….with little effect. However, it was a bit of an ego trip for him, and damn, he even practised in the mirror at home between his ritual hair flicking sessions.

"Aerith, you are very special to Shinra. To save the planet, we now need you more then ever….."

"Tseng!!! Tseng, can I show you something please??? Oh pretty please!!!"

The walking pinkie pixie had just thrown herself forward and attached herself to his arm: with the widest, most put on puppy eyes he had ever seen, therefore commencing to pull him along. This included almost ripping his arm off. For such a petite delicate looking thing, she sure had a death grip.

"Aerith…" Tseng closed his eyes, sighing, as if he was dealing with a small disobedient child….or Reno, in same cases. Still, it was becoming increasingly hard to resist the "You stepped on my flowers," look, so he allowed himself to be dragged though all the vegetation to where the object of Aerith's child like excitement laid.

Guess what.

It was a flower.

No, it was in actual fact a pansy, and the oddest pansy Tseng had ever seen. Its delicate, perky petals were a pure, untarnished black, silky and slippery to the touch. It stood fully upright and proper, towering over all the over flowers making them seem misplaced in comparison. Tseng could only blink in surprise as Aerith knelt down beside it, a dreamy smile gracing her features.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, as if saying a prayer. "It's a new kind. I've never seen a pansy quite like it before." Her long pale fingers stroked the hems of its petals as she glanced up, beaming up at Tseng's bewildered expression.

"Well?"

"Uhhh….." Tseng was at a loss for words. Trust Aerith to get so hyped up over a single flower though it was hard to deny its loveliness. However, he was sure he had better things to achieve then gape at some deformed posy, before he felt Aerith's vice like grip cut off the blood supply to his arm.

"What shall I call it?" she giggled girlishly, her eyes glittering as her waist length braid swung to and fro. Tseng sighed again, this time noting in his head to command Elena to make him an extra strong coffee when he got back, with two aspirins. But again looking at Aerith's….almost manic smile, he thought _Scrap that. Make it three._

With all the due self control he could muster, Tseng choked out:

"Aerith?"

"But that's my name, we cannot use that for the…."

"No. Not the bloody flower. _You."_

"Oh, yeah?"

"Who am I?"

"You're the leader of the Turks."

"Exactly. Good. That's me, the ruthless, intelligent and cold hearted leader of Shinra's most feared organisation. Do I look like the type to name….flowers?"

Aerith paused for a second, running her small tongue against the white of her teeth as in deep thought, before something hit her. Something so wicked and evil, something so brilliant and humiliating, something so incredibly cute yet career destroying at the same time, she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Twisting her head so her and Tseng were at eye level, she unleashed the full throttle of her merciless plan.

"I'll call the flower after you, Tseng!"

The said Tseng felt the floor vanish beneath his feet. _"What?" _he gabbled, looking from the flower to Aerith, from the flower to Aerith, the flower then Aerith…flower, Aerith, flower, Aerith, flower…..

Aerith laughed. "It's perfect, right? The flowers so beautiful….a bit like you, really." She blushed a little then, before kneeling down next to the flower and with her shearers, gently cropped it from the ground. Tseng felt its silk like petals brush his coat before a dry kiss was planted on his cheek, and in a whirl of pink, the Flower girl was gone, along with his added Shinra bonus of actually getting the damn woman back to Shinra. Tseng stood there, a lipstick mark visible on his cheek, clutching the Tseng pansy in the field of yellow and white, feeling rather foolish.

_He couldn't get rid of the damn pansy._

Like a rain cloud hanging over his head, Tseng tramped back to work as the large, bleak sign of _Shinra Corp _came into view. The Tseng pansy sat in his jacket breast pocket, obviously happy with its surroundings. To Tseng's extra annoyance, it took to tickling him under his chin whenever he lowered his head to think. Of course, Tseng's first thought was to throw the wretched thing in the gutter, but just when his hand would reach for the bloody thing, this would occur:

He'd see Aerith in his minds eye, completely starkers, wearing nothing but Tseng's pansies, the black petals mingling perfect with her soft pink skin, a blush on her cheeks with her hair free and wild around her face. _"It's perfect, right? The flowers so beautiful….a bit like you, really."_

"_Please be gentle, Mr Tseng!"_

"Damn!" His own cheeks steaming, Tseng marched quicker, his eyebrows knotted together as he muttered about flowers and damn pretty ancients under his breath. However, his path was interrupted by a limping Reno, who seeing his superior, tried desperately hard to be witty by doing a mock salute, before took to bowing instead, his cherry colour hair bouncing around his face as he grinned up to Tseng only to be greeted with a cuff at the back of his head.

"Don't try to amusing, Reno," sighed Tseng, his voice regaining its smooth, Mr Hard Ass tone. "You only fail miserably." He glared down at the cheeky youth who was now taking to lighting up, his mako green eyes staring at Tseng with their usual cocky stance. _My, my….their almost as green as….._

_SHUT UP BRAIN!!!_

Noticing Reno glancing at him oddly, his lazy smirk disappearing, Tseng decided to change the subject quick before any reference was made to the flower. Instead, his eyes glazed over in concern at Reno's rather distinct hobble.

"May I ask why your limping, Reno?"

Reno grinned and stretched, arching his back as he smirked again, this time more knowingly. "Ah….well Sir, I was with Rude. And we were doing….paintball, yeah….paint ball." He winked at Tseng who took this time to massage his temple, which was beginning to throb rather badly before going into a thumping sensation at Reno's next comment. "Hit me a few times in the arse as well….got excellent aim, has our Rude…."

"That's enough Reno!" Tseng said sharply, swooping on his heel to carry on to the Shinra building. "I've got another assignment for you and Rude today, and it requires….what?" Reno, who was jogging to keep up with his boss's sturdy pace, was staring in wonder at Tseng's coat pocket. There, waving happily out, was the Tseng pansy, very contented to have been noticed at last and finally get back into the plot of this retarded story.

Tseng felt a small, uncharacteristic blush begin to spread across his cheeks as Reno's eyes moved up in a fluid motion until their met his leaders. A sly smile was quirking at the sides of Reno's mouth as he questioned Tseng with his eyes.

Knowing there was absolutely no escape from the seemingly helpless situation, Tseng whispered in a quiet, little boyish voice. "It's a Tseng pansy."

Great.

Just bloody perfect.

His pride was in the gutter and all of Shinra was laughing at him. If he ever heard another "Pansy Boy," jibe, they'll be hell to pay. Dunking his head in his hands, he groaned inwardly at the absolute imperfection of his life. The Tseng Pansy stood proud and tall in a glass vase donated by a giggling Elena, on his desk. Despite its previous adventures in his pocket, the flower hadn't faltered at all. Actually, it almost seemed primer, happier. Maybe because it had destroyed his dignity, but flowers don't have awareness.

Or have they?

_SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. BRAIN._

Tseng expected himself to be angry, but if fact, he felt somewhat light. Sure, it was as hell embarrassing, but how many laughs did he actually have in his job?

Not many, he knew.

His eyes narrowing, the so called ruthless leader of the Turks reached out to caresses one of the petals. Maybe, in all this filth of the world, of all the death, greed and coldness of technology…how something as small as a flower still thriving in the world was a miracle. A small, insignificant miracle, but a miracle all the same.

Maybe, though all the humiliation and jibes he would suffer….he knew one thing…..

"_It's perfect, right? The flowers so beautiful….a bit like you, really."_

She was worth it. Aerith Gainsborough the flower girl was worth it all. And though he knew nothing would ever come of it, it was the only true thing in the world he was aware of at the moment, the only thing Tseng was truly sure of.

And yet it was hopeless, so beautifully and perfectly hopeless, he couldn't help a small yet bitter smile cross his lips as he collected his paperwork and switched off the light, before Tseng headed for the door, only to be met with….surprise, surprise. Reno.

"Gday, Pansy Sir."

"Reno, if you say that one more time….."

"P-A-N-S-Y B-O-Y."

"_Reno!"_

However, back in the darkness of the Office, the Tseng Pansy wilted slightly as a small, glittering water drop clung to the pure black petal, before sloshing on the desk, distilling the ink of the remaining paperwork.

All was silent in the room.

Fin

Damn. Okay, I admit it. It became a little angsty at the end, but I thought it was fitting for the situation. Despite the earlier light heartiness of the Pansy incident, one must realise that in reality, Aerith still is the most wanted subject of Shinra, and Tseng is the one to deliver her there despite his full knowledge of what they'll do to her.

Reviews are cherished. Thanks for reading.


End file.
